


8 short years

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks)



Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [27]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Happy 8th Anniversary Azran Legacy!, M/M, based on a comic I drew, no betas we won’t die at all because there’s no angst here, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne
Summary: It’s been 8 years since the events of Azran Legacy...my, how time flies by.
Relationships: Dimitri Allen/Desmond Sycamore, Jean Descole/dimitri Allen
Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057361
Kudos: 2





	8 short years

“I can’t believe it’s already been 8 years,” Descole said, staring out the window of his brother’s house, watching the family below. “It feels like three.”

“Well,” Layton responded, looking down at the scene as well, “they say time flies when you’re having fun.”

Descole laughed happily, and smiled.

Down on the ground outside, Dimitri was chatting with Alfendi, no doubt something about the prison system. Katrielle was running from Anastasia, who was running from Flora. Everyone was happy.

“And I _am_ having fun,” Descole said happily. He turned to his brother and tilted his head to the side. “It’s nice to just be… “brothers” again, isn’t it?”

It was Layton’s turn to laugh happily now. “Indeed,” he responded.

“And I wouldn’t trade the family I have now for the world,” Descole promised. 

  
Happy 8th Anniversary, Azran Legacy!

**Author's Note:**

> https://sunnyskies281.tumblr.com/post/644389590167420928/happy-8th-anniversary-azran-legacy  
> Here’s the comic this is based on


End file.
